


Jack Carter/Nathan Stark Songfic- Hollow, by Breaking Benjamin

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Accident in Eureka, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nathan's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things finally get said when Nathan and Jack are trapped under rubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Carter/Nathan Stark Songfic- Hollow, by Breaking Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another of my random Eureka attempts! Hope you like.

"Stay alive." Jack whispered to the injured scientist. Nathan snapped back to consciousness, having nearly drifted to sleep. Now he felt the pain again, jabbing at his torso. The steel beam was no longer pressing into his ribs. Jack had removed that some time ago, but Nathan could still feel its weight on his injured, probably broken rib cage. They were trapped beneath god only knew how many tons of rubble. If Nathan was frank with himself, things were pretty grim. A nap would be a nice way to pass this bout of almost certain death. He was having so much trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Didn't know you...didn't know you cared..." The scientist huffed. He felt Jack's fingertips at his throat and realized that his eyes had fallen shut again.

"Don't you think it's time to bury that old lie. We haven't hated each other for a long time now." The sheriff admonished. Nathan felt a little smile lift the corners of his mouth. He couldn't muster any more response than that. "Nathan. Open your eyes." A little slap on his cheek had the effect of making the scientist's eyelashes flutter over his cheeks, but his eyes stayed shut. 

Nathan found his mind drifting away from the sheriff's urgent voice. His thoughts went to the things that he had found himself realizing recently; thoughts that plagued him all too much. It was true that he hadn't hated Jack in months; years really. It wasn't until Allison said no to his marriage proposal that he finally saw. In the absence of loving Allison, he had felt hollowed out. He thought he was broken.

Then he'd finally seen Jack. He saw the fighting and the flirting. He noticed how often his own eyes were drawn to the sheriff's attractive appearance.

It was a sign, clear as day. Where loving Allison had hollowed him out; left him cold, crippled, and shallow, there had always been another that he loved. Jack Carter. Where he had just wanted enough of Allison to be loved by her, he wanted all of Jack. He wanted everything from the fighting and the banter, to the simple long looks.

Nathan was undone by his love for Jack Carter. It had dragged him down into a place that he thought was lost to him after Allison said no to him. Now he wanted nothing more than to be with Jack, for as long as he had. 

His eyes came open as the subject of his thoughts shook him. He grimaced in pain, looking into the worried blues before him. Those eyes broke any lingering doubts that he had. He needed Jack.

Nathan raised a hand to the back of the sheriff's neck, dragging him in close with the little strength he had. Jack followed easily, even when Nathan brought their lips together in what could only be an intimate kiss.

Warmth oozed throughout the scientist, suffusing his entire body with a pleasant heat. His body was too preoccupied with its injury to have more of a reaction than that, but he still felt more alive in that instant than he had in his entire life. Jack practically melted against him, kissing him back with a ferocity that surprised Nathan.

When they finally broke apart, the scientist was surprised to see tears shining in his love's eyes. Jack's hand cupped his face. "You bastard. You better not die on me. When I lost Abby, it was like cutting out my insides. If I lost you...it would be a thousand times worse..." The sheriff leaned in and kissed him gently. "Don't you dare die on me." He whispered.

Nathan was about to open his mouth when a portion of the rubble shifted a few paces away from them. Light broke through. Voices came through the hole. 

"Nathan?! Jack?!" Allison's voice called. Jack visibly relaxed. 

"We're in here! Stark is hurt bad! Get a backboard down here!" He shouted back. His hand lowered from Nathan's cheek to grip his hand. Nathan gripped back just as hard. They were going to be okay. They would be okay and he had Jack. Part of him knew he would always have Jack.


End file.
